omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Heracles)
Statistics Name: Berserker, true name Heracles/Hercules. Origin: Fate/stay night. Classification: Heroic Spirit, Servant. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | D-3. | Destructive Capacity: | Mountain Level. (Has an A+ Rank strength, the highest possible for a Servant, physically the strongest Servant in the 5th Holy Grail War, deflected Saber's Excalibur in a bad end, stated to be able to destroy mountains by the narration) | Speed: | Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic Reactions & Combat. (A Rank speed, as fast as Saber, his amount of agility and speed was considered impossible and unfair for the Berserker class) | Durability: | Mountain Level. (A Rank endurance, completely immune to Noble Phantasms of B Rank or below, Regeneration and Resurrection via Godhand makes him very difficult to be vanquished, also the fact that it lets him adapt to attacks of at least Small Island Level) | Intelligence: Generally low due to Mad Enhancement, dropping his intellect for heightened combat abilities, but in exchange this makes him extremely efficient in combat, and gives him powerful instinct capable of sensing danger and adapting on the fly. Stamina: Immense on several levels, can take part in long battles against powerful enemies, gaining numerous heavy wounds and losing multiple lives, and still push on. Range: Extended human melee range. Weaknesses: None notable. Powers & Hax Immortality (Types 2 & 7), Regeneration (High-Low normally, High-Mid via Godhand Resurrection), Resurrection (11 Times), Reactive Adaptation, Precognition. Weapons & Equipment A huge axe-sword. Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasms * God Hand: Twelve Labors (ゴッド・ハンド: 十二の試練, Goddo hando: Jūni no Shiren) is a "hidden ability" possessed by Heracles, a continuously-active-type Noble Phantasm that grants him a "body that knows no death." It transforms the body into a tough suit of armor that acts similar to a conceptual weapon in practice, coloring his body like lead and covering it with strange protrusions. Differing from simply tough armor that will endure attacks and eventually wither under the damage, God Hand applies a conceptual defense based upon ranks, a "'law' of immortality created from abnormal amounts of magical energy." It defends against all attacks B-rank and lower, regardless of the attack being physical or magical in nature. It also grants the effect of automatic regeneration, including resurrection after death, reviving him with a stock of eleven extra lives through layered resurrection magic. For him to be damaged, he must be hit by A-rank attacks or above, requiring the opponent to have at least an A-rank "normal attack" registered through their strength statistic, A-rank magecraft, or an A-rank Noble Phantasm. * Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads (ナインライブス: 射殺す百頭, Nain Raibusu: Ikorosu Hyakutō) is the most trusted of all of Heracles's Noble Phantasms, an all-purpose Noble Phantasm capable of adapting and changing how it appears depending on the target and circumstances of its use. Regardless of whether it is delivered with a bow, large sword, shield, spear, axe, or possibly even unarmed, the technique boasts power on the level of Noble Phantasms by drawing out the maximum power of the weapon. It can display power from Anti-Unit to Anti-Army, even up to fortress sieging all depending on the circumstances. In essence, it is “a high speed attack consisting of nine consecutive strikes, as swift as if the attacks are overlapping.” It changes form depending on the target, such as the Anti-Unit Nine Lives Blade Works with a series of slashes and the anti-phantasm beast skill that discharges nine dragon-like homing lasers at the enemy. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement (狂化, Kyōka, localized as "Blind Rage") raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills. * Battle Continuation (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō, localized as "Marshall") is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Heracles has an A Rank in this skill. Makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound. * Bravery (勇猛, Yūmō, localized as "Fortitude") is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. * Divinity (神性, Shinsei) is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast''raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as ''Protection of the Faith and''Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig''. * Eye of the Mind (False) (心眼（偽）, Shingan (Gi), localized as "False Insight") is a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience—somewhat overcoming the problem of visual obstructions that appear in the course of combat. The difference between Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) lies in that the former is an ability that humans can obtain through accumulation of experience. The 'False' version is superficially similar, but in fact represents a natural instinct that cannot be obtained regardless of effort or experience—even though experience can refine its accuracy. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/stay night Category:Tier D